As it is known, on certain jobs, such as document or product sorting, these workers progressively place the different documents or products into a specific working area, such as a shelf, and therefore stand in front thereof in order to access all of the sorting points or are continually changing position, going from a seated position, sitting on a conventional chair, to a standing position to then sit back down.
This is so given that in order to cover the entire work area, which is positioned at different distances from the worker, the worker must make solely forward movements and forward movements with slight sideways movements to either side.
Thus, the position changes are continual, and these changes usually entail abrupt movements and strained positions as a result of the effort which must be made by their legs and the strain on the middle back area on moving from a seated position to a standing position and back again.
Similarly, when remaining seated, movements are repeatedly made making it necessary for them to bend or twist their backs, sometimes beyond recommended limits.
Therefore, workers suffer from stress built up in their backs and legs throughout the workday, which gives rise to major fatigue and the onset of different physical problems.
Apart from the above, it is also known that surgeons stand in one place by the operating table without moving throughout an operation or surgical procedure.
Thus, surgical procedures, such as organ transplant operations, etc. entail a major degree of physical exhaustion and also psychological fatigue as a result of the stress they must withstand.
Thus, during surgical procedures, especially in the case of lengthy operations, on surgeons having to stand beside the operating table without moving, a major degree of stress builds up in their backs and legs.
US2003/0205924 discloses a gardening seat with an elongated convex base and is tapered towards the front for pivoting, and the base may include a flattered region located towards the rear of the post for stability. This document includes three embodiments, but all of them differ from the object of the present application.
GB865245 discloses a stool-like seat of hollow form intended for being used by a gardener, and said seat including an opening into the interior located between the knees, and having a rear flat portion and an adjoining upwardly-curved or arcuate front position, whereby the seat is adapted normally to rest upon its rear portion flat upon the ground in such a way that the gardener can sit in an upright position.
Hence, back and leg stress is caused as a result of standing up over long periods of time in one position.